Foot Soldier
The Foot Soldier is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and serves as the soldier class for the zombies. His primary weapon is his Z-1 Assault Blaster, and he has 125 health. He can use his fast-shooting gun, as well as launch into the air with his Rocket Jump. He can use his Zombie Stink Cloud to blind and hurt plants, as well as make places harder for the plants to defend. He can also use his ZPG to take out rooted plants and regular plants easily. He is the basic zombie class. Description The Foot Soldier Zombie is always in the fight - armed with an array of the latest Zomboss tech he doesn't understand, but still manages to operate thanks to his Zomboss Academy Training. His speciality is taking out rooted Plants, claiming high ground via his rocket jump, and counting things. Variants *Super Commando *Arctic Trooper *Tank Commander *General Supremo *Camo Ranger *Sky Trooper *Centurion *Park Ranger (Garden Warfare 2 only) Primary weapon The Z-1 Assault Blaster is the Foot Soldier's primary weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 8 and critical is 9 *The base medium range damage per hit is 7 and critical is 8 *The base long range damage per hit is 6 and critical is 7 *The weapon deals no splash damage *The ammo per clip is 35 *The reload time is 2 seconds *The projectile speed is medium *The weapon is full auto *The bloom is medium Abilities ZPG The ZPG is a large rocket that the Foot Soldier can fire at plants. It is very powerful and explodes on impact. It causes 175 damage to any plant it hits directly. Rocket Jump The Foot Soldier uses his rocket jump to blast upwards into the sky, making him able to reach high areas he can shoot from. Zombie Stink Cloud The Foot Soldier throws a small purple grenade which bursts into a Zombie Stink Cloud on impact. It is a large purple cloud which both blinds and hurts plants, making it useful for making it hard for plants to defend a certain area. Multi-Rocket An alternative of the ZPG. The Foot Soldier releases four small rockets in front of him, which all do less damage than the ZPG, but more can be shot at once, making a bigger range available. Rocket Leap An alternative of Rocket Jump. Instead of launching up into the air, the Foot Soldier launches himself forwards, making him able to quickly enter and exit a situation, get on a bit higher areas, and two can be stockpiled at a time. Super Stink Cloud An alternative of the Zombie Stink Cloud. The Foot Solider throws a small purple grenade which explodes into a Super Stink Cloud. It is smaller than the normal Zombie Stink Cloud, and doesn't last as long as its counterpart, but it does more damage to plants inside it. Weapon Upgrades Rapid Reloader The Zomboss Rapid Reloader enables the Soldier to reload faster. Ammo Thing-a-ma-bob The ammo capacity Thing-a-ma-bob is larger now and able to hold more Zomboss Rounds. Harder Zomboss Ammo Zomboss rounds have been enhanced through application of small hard things on the outer shell. Gallery 10346511_10152178153443214_473113297748337893_n.jpg|Another image of the Foot Soldier Peashoorter_using_Pea_Gatling_to_faces_a_Soldier_Zombie.jpg|Foot Soldier battling a Peashooter using his Pea Gatling ability PvZ_Gamescom_01_WM.png|A Foot Soldier and an All-Star FZZABILITY.png|Foot Soldier's abilities Soldier_Pack.png|Foot Soldier's Level Pack Foot_Soldier_Stickerbook_entry.png|Foot Soldier's Stickerbook Entry Trivia *The Foot Soldier's Rocket Jump could be a reference to the Soldier in Team Fortress 2, who was also able to launch himself in the air with a rocket. *Foot Soldier has the most Super Rare character variants, with a total of four. Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier Variants Category:Garden Warfare Zombies Category:Garden Warfare 2 Zombies Category:Zombies